Pink band-aid
by unlucky90sgirl
Summary: He heard someone knocking at his door. He sighed, all he wanted was to spend the evening watching tv and drinking beer. Also, it was already 11 pm and he was surely not up fo any visit. But he couldn't ignore it, since the person who was knocking insistently at the door didn't seem to be ready to give up and leave.
1. Chapter 1

He heard someone knocking at his door. He sighed, all he wanted was to spend the evening watching tv and drinking beer. Also, it was already 11 pm and he was surely not up fo any visit.

But he couldn't ignore it, since the person who was knocking insistently at the door didn't seem to be ready to give up and leave. He muted the tv and walked to the door, taking a look through the peephole just to make sure it wasn't someone ready to kill him.  
But when he realized it was Ava he took him only a second to open the door.

"Connor" Ava manage to say with shaking voice.

What he saw in front of him wasn't the usual Ava, the sassy CT surgeon with her classic smirk on her face. It was a scared and hurt girl who was shaking and looked like she was about to have a meltdown.  
He could see some tears on her cheeks and a bit of blood coming out from her nose.

"My God Ava, what the hell happened?" Connor said, reaching for her arm to guide her inside.  
"Come in" he added.

But as soon as he touched her she jumped a little, groaning in pain.

"Sorry" he said.

Ava wanted to tell him not to worry, it wasn't his fault if she was in pain. But words didn't come out, so she just stood in front of him shaking her head.  
Her eyes were so watery, her vision was blurred. She didn't even realized he managed to guide her to the couch.

He turn off the tv before sit down next to her. He studied her for a couple of seconds before talking or doing anything.

"Can I take off your jacket? I need to check on you arm" Connor said, hoping she was listening.

She nodded, still too shocked to answer.

"Ouch" she complained.

"I'm sorry, Avey. I'm almost done" Connor told her, trying to be gentle.

He took a look at her arm and then he looked at her in the eyes. But she was avoiding that contact, she didn't want him to see she was about to cry.

"That's a pretty bad cut and a really huge bruise. You're bleeding" he stated.  
"What happened? Hey, Ava?" he added.

Seeing she wasn't ready to talk he decided to take care of her arm and her nose first.

"Ok, I'm gonna get some ice and something to fix this cut. Don't move" Connor told her.

"I'm definitely not gonna move" Ava whispered. She felt safe in his house.

Connor noticed her shaky voice and her eyes were filled with tears, so before going to the bathroom and search for his first aid kit he pressed a little kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair a bit.

"I'm gonna be right back" he told her.

When he came back she was sitting in the exact same position as before, still shaking a little bit. Though Connor noticed some tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey" he said softly, trying to look in her eyes.

Ava sniffed, avoiding eye contact once again.

"Ava, look at me please" Connor told her. But she didn't, she sniffed again.

He sighed, very worried about her. He was scared that she was injured somewhere else but he also knew that push her would've been completely useless if she wasn't ready to talk.

"Ok, you want some water before I start with your arm?" Connor asked.

"Yeah… please" she said finally looking a him.

He smiled, trying to reassure her she was safe with him. He came back in a second and he watched her drinking.  
She handed the glass back to him, attempting to smile a bit.

Seeing her like that made his heart ache, it was the first time he saw her so scared and vulnerable.

"Can I…?" Connor asked pointing at her arm. She was still bleeding a bit, nothing too bad but he wanted to check it out.

She nodded letting him take his arm in his hand. He noticed how tiny she was, not that he didn't know that but in that moment she looked even more tiny and fragile in his eyes.

"Let me see if you need stitches" Connor said.

"I don't" she stated.

"Dr. Bekker always knows everything, uh?" he joked.

"I'm not bleeding and the cut is not that deep" Ava answered.

"I concur. But I'm gonna clean it and put band aids. You can even have a pink one if you want" he said, trying to make her smile.

"And why Dr. Rhodes, an Alpha male, has pink ban aids in his house?" Ava asked trying to joke too.

"I don't. But I can call the pharmacy and buy some" Connor said, making her smile again.

"No worries, regular band aids are fine" she told him.

"Ok, stop me if I hurt you" he said starting to fix the cut.

She didn't complain but Connor noticed she was in pain and he was sure it wasn't because of the cut but because of the big bruise.  
He put ice on it, trying to be gentle. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Her arm was really sore and she wasn't able to hide her pain.

"I'm sorry Avey, I'm gonna give you some pain killers in a moment. Let me take care of your nose first, okay?" Connor told her, only to see her nodding.

While taking care of her nose he realized that fortunately there were no bruises. But he really wanted and needed to know what happened.

"Did someone hit you in the face?" he asked.

"No, not in the face. My nose just bleed when I'm too stressed" she simply answered.

He was relieved for the nose but scared to know where she was hit.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Connor asked again.

"Not now" Ava said shaking her head.

"Avey, I need to know if you're hurt somewhere else" he explained.

"Connor…" it was all she managed to say. Her voice was shaking again, she wasn't ready to talk.

He gave up for a moment. He stroked her cheek and her hair. He was able to feel her shaking, probably even more than before. She looked really distressed.

"C'mon, I'm gonna give you pain killers and something clean to wear" Connor said, helping her stand up.

Her clothes were dirty with blood and he really wanted to make her feel comfortable. She needed to relax in order to calm down.

After giving her a couple of pills he took out a hoodie and sweatpants from his closet and came out of the room to let her change into his comfy clothes.  
But thirty second later he heard her calling for his name.

"Can… Can you…" she started.

"You need help?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Your arm hurts a lot, right?" Connor stated.

"You need an x-ray, it can be broken" he added.

"No, it's not" Ava said.

"You can barely move it" he pointed out.

"It's not, okay!?" she screamed.

She looked at him in the eyes for a second before starting to cry, she was desperate.  
Connor wasn't surprised by her reaction, he was kinda expecting it. Since when she entered his apartment he was waiting for her to have a meltdown.  
He immediately hugged her, careful not to hurt her arm even more.

"Shhh, Avey. I'm here, you're safe" he tried to reassure her.  
"Just breath, everything is gonna be fine" he insisted.

He could feel her sobbing, she was barely breathing. He realized how scared she was when she started to squeeze him like she was terrified he was about to leave her alone.

"Ok, let it out. I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you. Let it out, Avey" Connor said, rocking her and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Note:

This is my very first Fanfiction and english is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar mistake...

Anyway, this is the first part of three. I hope you like it and let me know if you have any suggestions.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Connor held her all the time, not letting her go for a moment. He let her cry as long as she needed. He eventually sat on his bed, letting her sit in his lap. He didn't trust her leg enough, he was scared her body was about to give up. She was still shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.  
He felt like it took her ages to stop crying.

"Hey, you ok?" Connor asked her when he realized she was no longer crying.

"I don't really know" Ava admitted.

"You're still shaking" he stated.

She didn't know what to say, she was shaking and she wasn't able to stop. She was still so scared and shocked for what happened to her.

"C'mon, let's put on this comfy clothes" Connor said helping her stand up.

At this point he wasn't sure of what to do. She asked for help but he was scared that taking off her pants was a bit too much. Someone clearly hurt her and he didn't want to upset her even more.

"If you feel uncomfortable just stop me, Ava" he told her.

"It's fine, I don't mind you touching me. And it's not the first time that we see each other without clothes on" she simply answered, not looking at him again.

She was right, they had sex before and even if they weren't a couple their relationship was beyond a simple friendship.

When he took off her shirt he immediately realized where else she was hurt. She had another bruise on her shoulder and one close to her collarbone.  
He decided to give her a zip up hoodie instead of a regular one because he saw how much she struggled lifting her arm. It took her a lot of strength not to cry in pain.

He sighed looking at her bruises not sure if it was a good moment to ask for explanations. But he decided to help her changing her pants before. Thankfully he didn't see bruises on her legs.

"Than you" Ava said, smiling a bit.

"You go and sit on the couch, I'll put your clothes in the washing machine so they'll be all cleaned tomorrow" Connor told her.

"Burn them, throw them away. I'm not gonna wear them anymore" she answered him, really upset.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Connor asked for the second time that evening.

"I don't want…" she said, her eyes went all watery again. He knew she was about to cry again.

"Why? Are you scared?" he asked again, running his hands up and down her arms, careful not to touch her bruise.

"Embarrassed" she told him, wiping away some tears.

"Don't. I'm not gonna judge you, Avey. You came here for… help? Right? Well I'm gonna help you. But I can't do it if you don't tell me what happened" Connor insisted, trying to make her understand he just wanted to take care of her.

She stayed silent for a couple of minutes, not sure how to start or what to tell him. He spent all that time rubbing her arms and stroking her hair, hoping to provide some comfort.  
He noticed she was still shaking. The temptation of wrapping her in his arms and cuddle her was high, but he waited because he wanted her to talk with him first.

She eventually started to talk.

"I was out for a… we can call it a date I think. We had dinner, we laughed. Everything was going well. Except for the fact I wasn't really convinced. I didn't like him and I really didn't want to go on with that dating thing" Ava started.

Connor immediately realized what happened, but he let her talk. He wanted her to let it out.

"When we arrived at my car I told him I wanted to stop dating and I thought he would understand and respect my decision. But he didn't. He apparently already planned to have fun with me tonight so he got really upset and he started to scream" she continued.

But she also started sobbing, thinking about that made her panic again like she was living this moment again.

"So he pushed me against my car and the glass of the window broke. I was fighting him back so he blocked my arms and that explains the cut. I eventually managed to free myself. I got in the car and I drove here" she told him.

He couldn't help but hug her tight, rubbing his hands on her back in order to calm her down. But he has to make sure about a couple of things before spending the rest of the night cuddling her.

"You said he had planned to have fun with you. Did he managed to…" he started, but Ava blocked him.

"No, he didn't thankfully. He didn't touch me in that way" she reassured him.

He was extremely relived. At least he didn't abused of her even if he scared the hell out of her anyway.

"Is he Jacob?" Connor asked again.

He met the guy outside the hospital a couple of weeks before. He was waiting for Ava and Connor talked to him for a bit. And he didn't like him at all, he was slimy and he gave him bad vibes.

"Yes" Ava answered with a bit of guilty in her voice.

Connor told her he felt like he was a bad guy, but she didn't want to listen because she thought Connor was just jealous.  
They both were more than friends, even if the didn't want to admit it. But now she was regretting her behavior, she felt really naive.

"I knew it was an asshole. He is gonna regret it" he said, really angry.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Connor" Ava begged him, knowing Connor was a really protective guy and he was already planning to do something.

"I won't, I promise" he told her.  
"But he really needs a reality check" he added.

He was furious, there's no woman who deserves that. But knowing someone did that to Ava made him even more mad.

"You should've call me instead of drive. How did you mange to come here with your arm like that?" he asked concerned.

"I just drove, I wanted to run away from that place. The only thing I was able to think about was to come here to you" she explained.

"Oh, Ava" he whispered in her ear, really sorry for what happened.

They eventually crashed into his bed. She couldn't stop crying but she started to be exhausted. And Connor noticed that. They lay down, still hugging.

"What can I do to make you stop crying?" Connor asked her.

She didn't answer, she just kept hugging him resting her head on his chest while he was stroking her hair and back.

After a couple of minutes, when her sobs finally started to subside, she took a deep breath and she started to talk again.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Ava asked with desperation in her voice.

She wasn't used to ask for help like that, she was always really independent and tough. But the events of that night left her shattered and scared.

"There's no way I'll let you go home alone tonight. Neither tomorrow. Not until you're fine enough" he told her.

"Also, we really need to do an X-ray on your arm. It's getting swollen and I can barely touch it without you groaning in pain" he added.

"It's not necessary, I'm fine" she said.

"You're not. At all. And I think your arm is broken. And if it's broken we better fix it, you're a surgeon you need your arms, don't you think?" he told her trying to convince.

"Yes, but I don't want everyone at MED knows what happened" Ava said.

"No one is gonna judge you, don't worry" he told her.  
"But we're gonna take care of that tomorrow morning. Now you really need to sleep, you're exhausted" Connor added.

"I am really tired but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep" Ava confessed.

"Close your eyes and think about that tricky surgery we did yesterday. And how you definitely kicked my ass by saving the patient's life when I was about to give up" he told her.

"I love when you tell me I was better than you" she said laughing a bit.

"You were better than me. But don't get use to it, I'm gonna be better than you next time" he continued.

She wanted to respond something but her eyes became heavy and she couldn't stay awake anymore.

Note:

So I was supposed to say it yesterday notes but I forgot -.- This little fanfiction is actually set in between the first time they slept together in season 3 and the moment they became a couple... and I hope they'll be a couple again soon. I need rhekker back.


	3. Chapter 3

He waited until he was sure she was asleep, then he took his phone and texted Will.  
He arrived at his place half an hour later, sleepy and confused.

"What the fuck happened? It's almost 1 a.m." Will said.  
"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I am. But I have to take care of a thing…" Connor started to explain. But Will stooped him.

"And you were worried that your beautiful apartment was gonna feel alone and abandoned?" he said sarcastically.

"Ah ah. Let me finish. Ava is sleeping in my bed" he tried to explain again.

"Ava? Ava Bekker? Our Ava Bekker? The blond sassy surgeon who loves to fight with you?" Will asked.

"You done?" Connor said, slightly pissed.

Will nodded with a funny smirk on his face.

"Don't fly with your imagination" Connor told him, knowing what he was thinking.  
"She came here searching for help. She is not ok. I need you to stay here in case she wakes up, I don't want her to be alone" he added.

In that moment Will understood there was nothing to joke about. He turned serious.

"Wait, what happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't think she wants people to know that" Connor said honestly.

"Hey, give me at least an idea of what happened. If she wakes up and needs help I need to know what to tell her" Will asked again.

"Let's say that she doesn't feel good at all. And she probably has a broken arm, so be careful" Connor told him.

"Oh boy. I think I have an idea about what happened and I think I know what are you going to do" Will said.

Connor looked at him, silent.

"You're gonna find who did that to her and you'll make him regret it. Am I right?" he added.

"Just keep an eye on her. She was extremely tired I don't think she is gonna wake up. But if she does, just keep her calm and tell her I'll be back soon" Connor said grabbing his jacket and his car's key.

"Dude. Just remember: whoever he is, he is not worth the jail. And also Ava needs you" Will told Connor watching him leave the house.

Will sat on his couch and turned on the tv, he had to do something to keep him awake in case Ava woke up.

Before texting Will, Connor used Ava's phone to text Jacob pretending to be her. He didn't know where to find him and this was the only way to meet him.  
He arrived at the same parking where he hit Ava and as soon as he saw him he stormed out of his car, fuming.

"Where the fuck is Ava?" Jacob asked.

"None of your business" Connor said, stopping right in front of him.

"You used her phone to make me come here, didn't you? You're an asshole" he said.

"And you're a genius" Connor told him, sarcastically.  
"Listen, I have no time to waste. You don't call or text or look for her from now on. Got it?" he added.

"Or what? You're gonna punch me?" Jacob said laughing.

Connor pushed him against his car, blocking his arms just like he did with Ava.

"How do you feel now that someone is doing that to you, uh?" Connor said.  
"You touch her again, I'll kill you" he added letting him go and going back to his car.

In the meanwhile Will was in Connor's apartment. He was watching a random cooking program on his huge screen wondering how expensive it was. He was actually taking a look of every corner of Connor's living room, realizing it was almost as big as his whole apartment.  
He suddenly heard some noises from Connor's room, realizing Ava was awake.

"Fuck" he whispered.

He didn't want her to wake up, he was sure she was going to be upset realizing Connor was out. She wasn't stupid at all.  
But when he heard her searching for Connor he had to go in his room.

"Hey, Ava" Will said.

"Who are you?" she immediately asked. He was able to hear the panic in her voice.

"It's Will, don't worry" he told her, turning on the light.

She reacted at the light trying to cover her eyes with her arm, forgetting how sore it was.

"Ouch!" she groaned, squeezing her eyes.

"Whoa, easy" Will said, reaching for the ice that was on her side of the bed and putting it on her arm again.

"It's broken" he added.

"It's not, as I told Connor" she insisted.

"99% broken" he replied.

She stopped fighting him on that, he wanted to know why he was there.

"Where's Connor?" Ava asked, confused.

"He had to go out for a moment and he asked me to stay here. He didn't want you to stay alone" Will quickly explained.

"Oh, God. He is doing something stupid I'm sure" she said, rolling her eyes.  
"I'm gonna call him and tell him to come back immediately" she added, picking up her phone.

"Nope. He is gonna be back soon" Will stopped her.

"Listen it's sweet how loyal you are. But I want him to come back now" Ava insisted.

"Ava, stay calm. He is gonna be here in no time" Will said again.

"Did he told you the entire story? I'm gonna chop him off" she complained.

"He didn't. He only told me your arm is probably broken and he wanted me to keep you calm in case you woke up and went coconut crazy" he explained.

"Are those his words?" Ava asked.

"Yes, except coconut crazy, this is my comic touch" he joked.

"Very funny" she commented rubbing her forehead.

"You ok?" Will asked worried.

"Nope" she admitted.

"C'mon, try and relax. Why don't you lie down again?" Will suggested.

"I really need Connor" she said, with shaky voice.

He realized she was about to fall apart, probably not for the first time that night. But he wanted to keep her calm until Connor was back, he wasn't ready to deal with a crying Ava.

"I promise he is gonna be back soon" Will said again, trying to convince her.

"No, Will. I need him now" Ava insisted, a tears rolled down her cheek.

"Okay, if he is not back in ten minutes we are gonna call him. Deal?" he said, hoping she listened to him.

She nodded, sniffing a little bit.  
Will didn't know what to do, so he sat on the bed next to her and he put his hand on her back. Less than two minutes later they heard someone opening the door.

"In your room" Will almost screamed to let Connor know where they were.

"Connor…" she simply said when he saw him.

"Hey… hey, why are you awake?" Connor asked her.

"Where have you been?" Ava asked, a bit angry.  
"Don't tell me you went and meet him" she added.

"I… went to the store?" Connor answered, leaving her not convinced.

He showed her a bag from the store to try and make her believe he only went there, but both of them knew that was a lie.  
Will decided to leave the room, giving them a bit of privacy. He was sure Ava needed to stay with Connor without anyone else looking at her.

"Tell me you didn't do anything stupid" she asked.

"I didn't. Now lie back down, I'm gonna go talking with Will for a moment and I'll be right back" Connor told her.

She did it. She was calm again now that he was back, so she decided to do what he asked and wait for him.

"Hey, dude. Thank you" Connor said, joining Will in the living room.

"No worries. Is she ok? She looked pretty anxious" Will asked, grabbing his coat.

"She'll be fine" Connor reassured him.  
"But put down your coat, you're gonna sleep here. I'm not letting you drive back home. It's late and it's raining again" he added.

"It's not necessary" Will said.

"It is. Look, the best I can offer tonight is my couch. I would give you my bed but I don't think it would be good for Ava to share the couch right now" Connor said.

"Your couch is more comfy than my bed, I'll be fine" Will said.  
"By the way, I think her arm is broken too" he added.

"I know… Tomorrow morning you'll have to help me convince her to come to the hospital and get it checked out" Connor told him.

"No problem" Will said.  
"Also, will you stay out of jail or should I call a lawyer already?" he joked.

"Nah, no lawyers needed. I was a good boy" Connor answered.

"Sure…" Will laughed, sitting on the couch.

Connor gave him a couple of blankets and a pillow, then he went back in his room where Ava was waiting for him, still awake.

"You didn't punch him, did you?" Ava asked him immediately.

"I didn't. I just told him to leave you alone" Connor said, laying down next to her.

"Thank you, I don't want to see or talk to him ever again" she told him.

"It's gonna be fine" he reassured her.

"What did you buy at the store?" Ava asked, curious.

"Pain killers, chocolate and… pink band aids" he said, showing her the box.

She laughed while he was opening the box. He put a couple of pink band aids on her arm, just on the top of the regular one she had already.

"You really bought me pink band aids, like a 4 years old girl" she said, laughing.

"Yes, now it's much better. You're smiling" he commented.  
"We should go back to sleep now" he added.

He opened his arms, letting her laying down next to him with her head on his chest again.

"Thank you, for everything" Ava told him.

"Anytime" Connor said.

Then he kissed her on the top of her headache hugged her tight and he rocked her to sleep, glad to have her there, glad nothing worse happened to her that night.

note:

This is the last chapter! I hope you liked it :) and enjoy the new episode tonight, finally chicago med is back from the one month hiatus... let's hope they don't screw up rhekker even more..

thank you xx


End file.
